


We can fix this

by swankywinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankywinchester/pseuds/swankywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after finding his brother, Sam realizes what he has to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can fix this

The thing about knowing you’re going to die ahead of time is that you've accepted the facts, but wish so desperately that it could change. That at your last dying breath a miracle would appear and change the course from death to life. If anybody knew that, it was Sam Winchester. It had been a year since he found Dean in that bar. That very bar where hope engulfed his every thought with the single promise he made to not only himself but to his brother; we can fix this. Sam remembers the weeks leading up to the day where he would once again see him. He remembers the long nights looking for everything and anything he could find on Dean and he remembers almost giving up when his search showed up null. But when Sam saw that recording, that small crap quality video footage of his brother killing a man he was overcome with emotions. Anguish, but grateful for some closure. Upon learning Dean wasn't dead but living a different life, a demon life, he had one thing and one thing only in his mind; we can fix this. 

Now looking at his big brother, black eyes in all their glory, smiling at him like he’s been doing for the past year, Sam finds it hard thinking back to his hope. 

It’s been a goddamn year and he still hasn't fixed him. What says he ever will?

An entire 365 days of research, minimal sleep, and a whole lot of stress and he’s got zilch.

Sam remembers the trials and how ineffective they were, he thinks that’s when the meter of hope started decreasing. And with every waking day it kept of getting lower and lower until he was here. Stood in front of his big brother with his 45 Caliber tucked into his waistband shaky hands undoing the ropes to the chair as Dean watches him with a smile. Sam knows Dean knows. How could he not? If the dreary eyes and bags underneath weren't a dead giveaway the gun peeking out definitely was. Dean stood up and smiled stretching his hands out as Sam pulled his gun out and laid it in his hands. He closed the fingers around it and guided his brothers hands until the barrel was to his own chest. He placed the other hand on Deans cheek before dropping both hands and giving a small nod. 

No words were exchanged. No sounds other than the gunshot that ripped through his brother’s chest. In a second the 6 foot man was on the floor and so was Dean. The dimly lit room filled with black smoke for what seemed like hours. Then there was two men lying on the floor.

When Dean awoke he turned and saw his baby brother next to him. He remembered everything. He leaned over and pushed Sams hair out of his face to kiss his forehead as a tear fell onto his otherwise clear face. He lay back down and grabbed the gun. He smiled with the knowledge that Sammy finally fixed him. Grasping his brothers’ fingers in his own Deans blood met Sams blood and everything was okay.


End file.
